


First Snowfall

by SailorYue



Series: Guardian Angel Crowley [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Firsts, Fluff, Ineff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Crowley experiences his first winter as an angel, and gets entranced by snow, something he never could enjoy as a demon.





	First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's so cold without you here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181925) by [SailorYue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue). 

> we had a pretty big snowstorm and had to write this while enjoying the quiet that sometimes comes in a snowy evening

It seemed like a normal day, or rather evening if you will, when Aziraphale woke up to the bed being empty. For the longest time he couldn't see why his dearest Crowley enjoyed sleeping, until there was a time when time was dragging on unbearably slow. He hadn't been able to stand being alone when he thought the most important person in his life had ceased being. Now that was a long past nightmare. (Although sometimes that nightmare happens without prompting, but his now guardian angel did anything and everything to banish those dreams away.

Aziraphale grabbed his bathrobe and went searching the bookshop for the other angel, to which he had soon found the ex-demon outside. In the snow. Crowley stood silently on the corner staring at the park down the street, seemingly lost in thought.

"Crowley? What on earth are you doing out here? It's freezing!" Aziraphale bundled his bathrobe close against the falling snow.

"Oh, sorry angel. Did I worry you?"

"Only a little, my dear. But I sensed you nearby so I wasn't too worried. Are you ok?" The principality looked over at the guardian, watching in wonder as the red hair stood out starkly against the soft white snow.

"Yeah. M'fine." Crowley's voice cracked.

"Are you crying?" Now Aziraphale was worried.

"No, I-- ngk." The ex-demon's voice caught on the lie. He gave an embarrassed grin, and rubbed at the tears on his cheek. "I... hnn... I just.... I've never seen it before." he gave a tearfilled look of wonder at the other angel.

"It?" It took a moment for the blue-eyed angel to realize what he had meant. "Oh! You mean snow. You've never seen it?"

Crowley shook his head. "No. The cold made it difficult to do much as a snake. Could barely move." the red head looked back at the night sky, watching the white flakes drift softly down. "I used to hate the winter, it was something that was kept from me. I would have to keep the heat blasting on high all the time."

Aziraphale nodded in understanding. "Did you try going to warmer locations for the winter time?"

Crowley let out a soft laugh. "Like I was going to go anywhere far from you, angel. Nah, I usually just spent the entire time in my flat, mostly asleep cuz the cold would always make me lethargic. Now though? I had no idea that snow could be so beautiful. So quiet." He brushed another tear that leaked from his golden eyes.

"Yes, it certainly is." The blond angel slipped his hand into his dear friend's and balked at how cold it was. "Crowley! Your hands are like ice!"

Crowley blinked for a moment, "They are?"

"Just how long have you been out here!?"

The guardian angel shrugged, making a sheepish sound of confusion. "Dunno, probably an hour or so? Why?"

Aziraphale shook his head, bundling his robe close against him, then fixed the other being with a stern glare. "You get back in that bookshop right now!" He pointed back to the red building behind them. "We may be angels, but our corporations are still human, and they can get ill. I can't have my guardian angel laid out with the death of cold!"

Said guardian angel gave a sheepish grin and his charge. "Now who's the guardian angel?" He gave a large grin, one that was always such a nice sight to see on his face; Aziraphale loved seeing him such at ease. They both walked towards the building, Crowley now realizing just how cold he had gotten. "So just how do you plan we warm up, angel?"

The principality opened the front door with a wave of his hand, "Perhaps some hot cocoa in front of a warm fire."

"Oh? And perhaps wrapped under a thick blanket?" Crowley wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"That goes without saying, my dear. It would be a very effective and quick way to warm up, if I should say so."

"You get the drinks angel, I'll ready the fire." It was certainly going to be a very nice winter, the first one the no-longer-demon can actually enjoy, and the first of many.


End file.
